Pyron (Continuum-59343921)
Pyron --- an alien from the planet known as Hellstorm. Background A powerful energy being who looks like a literal devil, he arrived on planet Earth in the form of a comet about two centuries ago. He brought a plague to the countryside of feudal China, bring him to the attention of Ling-Ko and her sisters. He's been reported killed almost as many times as Dimitri. Personality Pyron is a dark, prideful, and arrogant alien who often calls himself the lord of the living flames as he believes himself to be a true master over fire. He is also very fond of a challenge as he likes to test himself against other fighters in hand-to-hand combat, even supernatural beings such as a Darkstalker who he himself has taken an interest in their kind due to their supernatural powers. Pyron is also a very good leader and teammate when working with other beings.. He is also a thrill-seeker who enjoys testing his own limits when traveling, and has a bit of humor in him where talking to others. History Rukio and Pyron arrived at the Tendo House just as they BB-Hood and her mercenaries and attacked Lenore just as Miyu was congratulating her for a job well done before delivering a shrieking cry that split the air and drove Chloe to her knees in an instant. A second cry shattered Kiima’s hold over Queen-B and forced her to dissolve her mist and teleport to safety, leaving the victorious feminine figure dominating the field, along with the silent Cyborg figures holding up the plate-like device upon which was trapped a struggling Ling-Ko. Pyron made his presence known soon afterwards shocking everyone. Revealing that they were there to collect Ling-Ko he called Lilith out for trying to make the matter personal. Julian attempted to stop them from taking leaving but was immediately struck by a fireball and sent soaring backwards into the far wall. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others who were just as surprised to see the two. However since they were on a time table Pyron just opted to teleport everyone away. As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith Pyron's flaming eyes widened in dismay as he saw Dimitri attack various places on the body of the young succubus, and by turns Lilith made groans and gasps as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as though in paroxysm of agony while her fellow B-Girls looked on in blank-faced incomprehension. While Pyron was impressed he wondered how it gained them the power to defeat their enemies and crown him king. Something Dimitri gladly demonstrated when the other B-Girls confronted him over his assault on Lilith. Afterwards Dimitri approached Ling-Ko who was strapped down naked at the center of a magical circle. As she spat his name Dimitri casually stretched out a hand and began tickling the bottom of one bare foot causing Ling-Ko's venomous threats to be cut off in mid-sentence and then moan very softly at the unexpected way in which her body reacted to these delicate caresses. Lord Jeddah, who had been in the middle of his chanting, broke off to give his vampiric ally a harsh glare before demanding to know what Dimitri was doing. However seeing that Dimitri wasn’t going to relent he just told him not to disrupt the ceremony any further. Using the Kamasenken Dimitri tortured Ling-Ko mercilessly giving her several orgasms at once while denying her total fulfillment, so the energies will continue to build and cycle within her body until she all but bursts with the need and desire for release. Feeling faintly troubled by the blasphemous implications of hedonism being used to torment the undead Jeddah asked if that was necessary to which he replied that he was merely giving Ling-Ko a foretaste of what is in store for her while rendering her more...amenable to the act of sacrifice that is in store for her when we complete the ritual of summons. Pyron himself agreed with the rather unorthodox method. Through it all Ling-Ko refused to give up and with great effort the Blood Queen managed to curse Dimitri’s name. Dimitri took the opportunity to taunt her about the time she spurned his advances 50 years ago stating that she would soon submit to him. When she defiantly told him that would never happen Dimitri used one of his long nails to slice her delicate skin, causing blood to flow out onto the altar, even as Ling-Ko cried out with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. Fearing that Dimitri would release her energy prematurely Jeddah tried to put a stop to this only to be halted by Pyron as the act of clawing her somehow brought Ling-Ko to an even higher pitch of arousal. Dimitri paused in the act of completing yet another act of stimulation to Ling-Ko by the sound of Nabiki and the others arriving at the cemetery. Jeddah was not worried and just sent out his Apostles so that he could continue the ceremony. Dimitri attempted to go back to torturing Ling-Ko only to be stopped by Pyron who felt that she had had enough. Jeddah as well called him out over the fact that he was acting like an adolescent. This caused Dimitri to realize that he was starting to go mad from the power of the Kamasenken. By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Pyron was blasting away at Happosai with flaming attacks that seemed to just barely miss the annoying old man who somehow seemed to anticipate his attacks before they were fully executed. Jeddah was looking quite perturbed and alarmed while Darkwulf and Anakaris hovered back and tried to avoid being casualties of the collateral damage. Pyron quickly grew in frustration as no matter what he did he couldn’t hit Happosai. He was just about to blast the entire area when he was stopped by Jeddah who informed him that the spell was still active. Surprised at this revelation Pyron immediately ignored Happosai as he wondered how that was possible. Jeddah theorized that what every Dimitri did to Ling-Ko unleashed great energies equal to or superior to that force that would have been expunged upon her death. Happosai quickly realized the seriousness of what the two were contemplating, but as he prepared to launch himself at the dastardly duo they vanished altogether into the Interim Realm. They were later joined by Dimitri and Morgan who quickly became restless with how long it was taking. Pyron, by contrast, was a model of calmness and tranquility quite content to wait out the full chanted invocation (which had taken Jeddah's research team the better part of a year to reconstruct with proper grammatical structure and tonal inclination). Just before Jeddah was about to complete the spell Morgan expressed her concern about his how much Dimitri had change. His actions after acquiring the Kamasenken made her question their relationship she even asked him what he would do after he claimed ultimate power. This question honestly baffled Dimitri as he really never thought what he would do if every battle was a foregone conclusion and he won without effort. Luckily the Darkstalker/Tendo Posse alliance arrived before he could think about it to much. Luckily Pyron had already captured Donovan who came ahead of them trapped him in amber, and separated him and Anita from their dark halves and sent them off to lead his allies into a trap. Morgan took the opportunity to grab Jeddah by the neck stopping him from finishing. When Dimitri demanded to know why she would be betrayed him at his time of triumph. Morgan answered that she cared about him to much to let him be blasphemed by Jeddah. Everyone quickly realized that that didn’t really make any sense. Morgan was also aware that Jeddah was going to betray them, to use the spell to entrap and bind Dimitri and Lord Pyron while he offered Morgan up to Mor'ghul as an offering to seal the pact and open the way for universal slaughter. By this point Raptor had arrived as aid with the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls and thus were confused to find Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Dimitri replied to their confusion by forcing Morgan to let Jeddah go with the Kamasenken. He revealed that he was fully aware that Jeddah planed on betraying them and had already planed for it. Everyone’s confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Pyron was having no difficulty swatting the Rakshasa who dared to challenge him away before burning their bodies into ashes, seeming almost palpably bored at the lack of any real challenge posed to his fiery body by the hideous creatures, a point of fact that he confirmed with his next comment. When he mocked Mor'ghul for sending such weak minions after them he informed him that they merely a testing phase as well as a distraction. This caused Frank to realize that more of his Rakshasa had slipped past them and invaded the Earth plane. Kasumi eventually informed everyone that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. Category:Continuum-59343921